


The Beginning of Faith

by WitchyKid



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyKid/pseuds/WitchyKid
Summary: Someone wanted to see a fic based around the quote "skepticism is the beginning of faith" and I was inspired





	The Beginning of Faith

“Yes, but you forget that ghosts aren’t real, Ryan,” Shane was holding his flashlight a little too close to Ryan’s face, causing him to squint, and push the light away. He frowned at Shane, who was mocking him for being startled by a window closing in a very mysterious fashion.

“You have no proof that they don’t exist you beanpole,” Ryan was no longer startled and was now mostly annoyed. He huffed, and in defiance braved on to the next dark hallway, walking as quickly as his little legs would carry him. Shane let out a laugh and soon caught up with him.

“Listen, I’ve told you time and time again if you give me proof I’ll totally believe in your nonsense,” Ryan stopped in the hallway, but didn’t turn around “but until then it’s total garbage!” He smiled coyly, entirely egging Ryan on with purpose. He enjoyed annoying him, and seeing his face scrunch up. He enjoyed their little game, more than he would probably dare admit.

“Y’know what, Mr. Madej? I think I know why you humor me in my ‘nonsense’, I think I know why you come along with me, and listen to my spirit box and follow me into spooky places, and why you tease me all the goddamn time,” Ryan was smiling, in the playful way he does. Shane was terrified. There was a reason he did all of this, and if Ryan had finally seen through him, he wouldn’t know what to do. After being in a supposedly haunted factory for hours, he only then became scared. But it was because of the other living being in his presence. “It’s because you’re starting to think ghosts ARE real!” Ryan smiled, almost triumphantly. Shane stared at him. Both relieved, and perplexed at how he could have been worried about someone so utterly oblivious. After only a few quickened heartbeats passed he regained his composure, and smiled.

“Yep, you got me. However I could have sworn I said I am OPEN to the existence of ghosts, if proof were available, and last time I checked little guy, there is none,” Ryan lost his look of triumph, grumbled, and continued into the dark. Shane recomposed himself, and followed his dear friend. Ryan continued to spew facts about their current haunt, and Shane replied with sarcastic “supposedly”s and looks of doubt into the camera.

“So, if a genuine curiosity in the supernatural wasn’t your reason for agreeing to this… why did you agree?” Ryan asked in a genuinely curious way. Shane’s brain scrambled for a reason.

“I dunno.. ‘Cause you’re my friend?” He nearly regretted this answer, although his red face was invisible in the shadowy factory. But he laughed a little, and continued ‘but I do suppose skepticism is the beginning of faith,” he looked to Ryan’s muscular form hidden in a denim jacket who turned around, beaming.

“I fucking knew it!! So once we get proof you’ll have to admit that I was right all along,” he walked backwards a few paces, and nearly tripped in his excitement, but marched on with new joy in his steps. Shane couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You’re so dumb, I hope you know that,” he kept in pace with Ryan as they entered a new room.

“Oh shut up, Shane” Ryan still smiled. He really was dumb, however. They both were. Shane was perhaps the only one who knew this. Ryan’s misunderstanding of Shane’s intentions was in no way remarkable, or anything unexpected. Because as Oscar Wilde has also said, “love is a misunderstanding between two fools”, and these two were surely the biggest of fools.


End file.
